


Autowerkstätten, Musicalmelodien und Glück

by Klaineship



Series: Best Of 'Different First Meeting' -- Alternate Universes [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Paralleluniversum - Erste Begegnung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:  Prompt von @coffeegleek: Kurt hat die Werkstatt seines Vaters übernehmen müssen und Blaine kommt vorbei, um seinen Wagen reparieren zu lassen.





	Autowerkstätten, Musicalmelodien und Glück

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Auto Shops, Show Tunes and Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218877) by [sunshineoptimismandangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoptimismandangels/pseuds/sunshineoptimismandangels). 



> Vielen Dank, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs Betalesen. <3 <3

 

Kurt sah sich in dem aufgeräumten, aber schäbigen Büro seines Vaters um, holte tief Luft und bereitete sich auf seinen Arbeitstag vor. Es roch nach Motoröl und Abgasen. Ganz gleich wie sorgfältig Kurt die Tür schloss, die das Büro von der Werkstatt trennte, der Geruch war allgegenwärtig. Die jahrelange Einwirkung der Abgase hatte sogar auf den Wänden einen trüben Grauschleier hinterlassen und obwohl Kurt die ersten paar Tage mit Saubermachen und Schrubben verbracht hatte, wirkte der Raum immer noch schäbig und ein wenig trostlos – etwas, das ihm nie wirklich aufgefallen war, solange sein Vater noch hier war.

Wenigstens war das Büro gut organisiert. Auch, wenn Burt nicht immer so strukturiert gewesen war wie jetzt, so hatte er doch davon profitiert, einen ordnungsliebenden und etwas pingeligen Sohn großzuziehen. Kurt war sehr zufrieden, als er ein neues Computerprogramm auf Burts Laptop entdeckte, das half die Arbeitszeiten der Angestellten, die Ersatzteillieferungen und die Abrechnungen zu koordinieren, obwohl die alten metallenen Aktenschränke, für die Burt eine Vorliebe hatte, noch immer an der rückwärtigen Wand standen. Er freute sich auch, zu sehen, dass die Werkstatt selbst in Topzustand war, gut organisiert und ausgestattet. Steve, der Werkstattleiter leistete großartige Arbeit darin, alles in Schuss zu halten.

Alles in allem war Kurt überrascht darüber, wie leicht es ihm fiel, in die Rolle des "Werkstattbesitzers" zu schlüpfen. Als Jugendlicher hatte er seinem Vater oft in der Werkstatt geholfen; er kannte sich mit Motoren aus und wusste, wie man einen Kreuzkopf- von einem Gleitschuhkolben unterschied und allgemeines Management war etwas, das ihm sowieso geläufig war. Tatsächlich war die Arbeit bei _Hummel Autoreparatur_ selbst an den hektischsten Tagen nichts im Vergleich zu dem verrückten, chaotischen Tempo eines New Yorker Modehauses.

Es gelang Kurt fast, sich vorzumachen, er würde seinen Sommerurlaub mit dieser Arbeit verbringen. Es blieb ihm genügend Zeit, an dem Skript für das Musical eines gewissen Kurt Elizabeth Hummel zu schreiben, er schaffte es, ein paar alte Freunde zu besuchen und er wirkte ehrenamtlich am örtlichen Theater mit. All das zusammen und das Wissen, wie sehr sein Vater diese Auszeit nötig hatte, halfen ihm dabei, seine Sehnsucht nach New York in Schach zu halten – wenigstens ein bisschen.

Es war nicht leicht, so weit weg von New York zu sein, von seinen Plänen und Hoffnungen für den gesamten Sommer. Alles in Kurts Leben befand sich, seinem Vater zuliebe, in einer Warteschleife. Kurt hatte zu tun, soviel war sicher, und es gab nichts, was er nicht für seinen Vater tun würde, aber dieser Sommer fühlte sich trotzdem an wie eine Vertagung seines wirklichen Lebens.

Kurt setzte sich hinter den metallenen Schreibtisch im Büro seines Vaters und lächelte schwach, als er die Seite des 'Jeden Tag ein Zitat' Kalenders umblätterte, der dort stand – des Kalenders, den Carole vergangene Weihnachten für Burts Weihnachtsstrumpf gekauft hatte. Kurt hatte ihn zunächst ziemlich kitschig gefunden, aber sein Vater hatte immer darauf geachtet, dass er auf dem richtigen Datum stand, also hatte Kurt ihn während seiner Abwesenheit jeden Morgen umgeblättert und es stellte sich heraus, dass ihm die tägliche Inspiration gefiel.

Das heutige Zitat war klischeehaft und amüsant wie immer. _"Glück ist nicht etwas, das man sich für die Zukunft aufhebt; es ist etwas, das_ _man jetzt in diesem Augenblick_ _selbst in die Hand nehmen muss_ _."_

Mit schräg gelegtem Kopf, betrachtete Kurt das Zitat für einen Augenblick, während er an seiner Unterlippe nagte. Witzig, dass diese Worte ausgerechnet zu einer Zeit auftauchten, in der er das Gefühl hatte, mit seinem Leben gewissermaßen in einer Sackgasse gelandet zu sein. Er versuchte schließlich nicht, sein Glück aufzuschieben; es war viel eher so, dass das Leben in Lima etwas... stockte. Andererseits... war er wirklich so viel glücklicher gewesen, bevor er New York verlassen hatte?

Als Burt endgültig eingewilligt hatte – nach vielen Diskussionen mit Kurt und inständigem Bitten von Carole – dass Kurt sich für drei Monate von seiner Arbeit in New York beurlauben ließ, um solange die Garage zu übernehmen, da hatte er seufzend gesagt: "Na ja, vielleicht wird es uns ja beiden guttun, Kumpel. Ich mache mal eine Pause und du kannst vielleicht einen klaren Kopf kriegen. Vielleicht kannst du dir endlich darüber klar werden, was du wirklich machen willst."

Kurt hatte ihm widerwillig recht gegeben; nach dem College hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, die Welt läge ihm zu Füßen, aber nachdem er ein paar Jahre ohne große Anerkennung oder Aufstiegschancen in der Modebranche gearbeitet hatte, und nachdem er für Rollen vorgesprochen hatte, die einfach nicht zu ihm passten, da hatte Kurt beschlossen, sich selbst am Stücke-schreiben zu versuchen. Wenn es da draußen keine Rollen für ihn gab, dann musste er sie eben selbst schreiben. Aber es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis er seine anfängliche Euphorie und Inspiration verloren hatte. Seit Monaten hatte er kein Wort mehr an seinem Stück geschrieben und selbst seine Arbeit in dem New Yorker Modehaus war zu diesem Zeitpunkt zur Routine verkommen. Kurt hatte ein gutes Leben und er wusste, dass er eigentlich dankbar sein sollte, aber manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, als fehlte ihm etwas. Sein Vater hatte recht, vielleicht würde ihm diese Auszeit von dem hektischen Treiben in New York helfen herauszufinden, was das war.

Dieser kleine, kitschige Kalender würde ihm den nötigen Schubs geben – zumindest für heute – sein Glück selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Er musste sich mehr inspirieren lassen, nach kleinen Glücksmomenten um sich herum Ausschau halten; es wirklich vorhaben. Vielleicht würde es funktionieren, vielleicht auch nicht, aber er musste es wenigstens versuchen.

Kurt blickte vom Schreibtisch auf, als er hörte, wie Steve die Garage betrat und die Garagentore aufzog, um die Werkstatt zu öffnen. _Ach ja._ Autowerkstatt. Lima, Ohio. Das versprach nun nicht gerade eine große Inspiration zu werden; aber davon würde Kurt sich nicht seine gute Laune und neuentdeckte Entschlossenheit ruinieren lassen.

Kurt begrüßte Steve und den Rest der Mannschaft, als sie hereinkamen und schaltete dann die Kaffeemaschine ein, denn solange er hier etwas zu sagen hatte, durfte außer ihm nur Jenny Kaffee kochen – alle anderen brachten nur eine ungenießbare Brühe zustande. Außerdem half er bei einer Bremsenreparatur und ein paar Ölwechseln, als sie knapp an Personal waren, und als es Zeit für die Mittagspause war, ging er mit seiner zweiten Tasse Kaffee ins Büro seines Vaters zurück.

Er pickte gerade die Hühnchenstücke aus einem Hühnchen-Cranberry-Spinatsalat, während er ein paar Rechnungen überprüfte, als sein Kopf in die Höhe schoss, weil er aus der – wie er _dachte_ – leeren Garage ein Geräusch hörte.

Kurt beugte sich vor und lauschte: alle waren in der Pause, um etwas zu essen und abgesehen von der einen ziemlich hektischen Stunde am Morgen, war es ein gemütlicher Tag gewesen... aber wieso hörte er jemanden _singen?_

Hatte jemand das Radio angelassen?

Kurt legte seine Gabel hin und stand vom Schreibtisch auf, schob seinen Stuhl bewusst leise nach hinten und ging auf die Tür zu.

Ja, jemand sang vor sich hin. Und nein, es war ganz bestimmt nicht das Radio.

_"Ten Minutes Ago I saw you, I looked up when you came through the door. My head started reeling, you gave me the feeling, the room had no ceiling or floor."_

Kurt schluckte schwer, als das wohlklingende, warme Timbre der Stimme sanft aus der leeren Garage zu ihm herüber wehte und seinen Herzschlag beschleunigte. Ein klarer Tenor hatte ihm schon immer die Knie weich werden lassen, aber dieser hier bescherte ihm weiche Knie _und_ einen stotternden Herzschlag. Kurt trat durch die Bürotür und streckte den Kopf hinter einem Geländewagen hervor, den die Mannschaft auf der Hebebühne gelassen hatte.

  _"And he's taking me back to the skies. In the arms of my love I'm flying, over mountain and meadow and glen. And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again! I may never come down to earth again."_

Dort auf der anderen Seite der Werkstatt ging ein Mann langsam auf und ab, während er seine Finger sanft über den Ständer mit den Reifen wandern ließ. Er trug sandfarbene Stoffhosen, die an den Knöcheln umgeschlagen waren und ein Poloshirt in kräftigem Blau, das seine sonnengebräunte Haut wunderschön hervorhob. Er hatte dunkle Locken und aus den hübschen roten Lippen seines lächelnden Mundes schwebten süß die letzten fehlerlosen Zeilen von "Ten Minutes Ago" aus Cinderella durch die Luft.

Kurt brachte kein Wort heraus, während er ihm voller Bewunderung aus seinem Versteck hinter dem Geländewagen heraus hinterher _starrte_.

Schließlich schien der Mann zu spüren, dass jemand in der Nähe war, denn er blickte auf und unterbrach die letzten paar Takte seines Liedes – sehr zu Kurts Bestürzung.

"Oh." Der Mann hob überrascht seine dunklen Augenbrauen.

"Ich habe nur...", Kurt suchte verzweifelt nach einer Entschuldigung für seine heimliche Beobachtung. "Ich habe Sie von da hinten gehört und..."

"Ich dachte, es wäre keiner hier." Die Überraschung im Gesicht des Mannes verwandelte sich in ein strahlendes Lächeln, als er Kurt vom (sorgfältig frisierten) Kopf bis zu den Füßen eingehend betrachtete.

Kurt drehte und wand sich besorgt und lief rot an, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er einen schmutzig-grauen Overall trug und ölfleckige Stoffturnschuhe. Oh Gott. Kurt wischte sich unbewusst den eingebildeten Schmutz von der Wange und blickte dann wieder zu dem Mann auf, der ihn immer noch anlächelte.

"Alle sind beim Mittagessen. Wie sind Sie hereingekommen?", platzte Kurt heraus – das war so überhaupt nicht das, was er eigentlich sagen wollte.

Das Lächeln des Mannes erstarb und Kurt vermisste es plötzlich noch mehr als seinen Gesang.

"Es tut mir sehr leid." Der Mann hob bestürzt die Hände und ging auf die Seitentür zu, die offen stand. "Ich habe draußen mein Auto abgestellt und gesehen, dass die Tür offen ist, und gedacht, es wäre jemand hier, und als alles leer war, hatte ich angenommen, dass bald jemand zurückkommen würde, deshalb wollte ich warten, ich hatte nicht vor, einzudringen und ich nehme an, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Sie geschlossen haben, und es tut mir _so_ leid, dass ich Sie gestört habe."

Der Mann erklärte das alles in einem Atemzug und ganz ehrlich... es war liebenswert, ihn so nervös zu sehen.

"Nein, nein." Kurt wollte nicht, dass er schon ging und kam schnell auf ihn zu. "Ist schon gut. Ich war nur etwas überrascht. Alle anderen sind beim Mittagessen und sie haben wahrscheinlich vergessen abzuschließen."

"Ich kann wieder gehen... oder eigentlich kann ich nicht gehen... mein Auto fährt kaum noch. Ich hatte schon gedacht, ich würde es gar nicht bis hierher schaffen, aber ich kann einfach draußen warten, bis Sie wieder öffnen."

Kurt schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Das ist wirklich nicht nötig."

Der Mann war an der Tür bewegungslos stehengeblieben und schaute Kurt ein wenig hilflos an.

"Ich kann mir ihren Wagen selbst einmal anschauen", bot Kurt ihm an und war froh über die Gelegenheit, sich noch ein wenig mit ihm zu unterhalten.

Das ansteckende Lächeln des Mannes breitete sich wieder über sein ganzes Gesicht aus und – _verdammt nochmal_ – was war er attraktiv. "Wirklich?"

Kurt nickte und lächelte ebenfalls, während er eins der großen Garagentore aufschloss, um es hochzuschieben.

Draußen stand ein Audi A3, auf den der Mann, die Schlüssel in der Hand schwingend, zuging.

"Was hat er denn?"

"Ähm, er fährt nicht? Oder, so gut wie nicht. Ich krieg ihn nicht über 30 Stundenkilometer und an roten Ampeln und Stoppschildern geht er meistens ganz aus. Es ist, als ob das Benzin nicht bis zum... bis zum... wo auch immer das Benzin hin muss? Könnte es an der Benzinleitung.... liegen?"

Kurt versuchte, sich das Lachen zu verbeißen; dieser Mann wurde von Minute zu Minute liebenswerter und hatte ganz offensichtlich keinen Schimmer, wovon er sprach.

Der Mann zuckte ergeben die Schultern. "Ich nehme mal an, ich hoffe, dass es nicht das Getriebe ist."

Kurt streckte die Hand nach den Schlüsseln aus. "Darf ich einmal um den Block fahren? Sie können mitfahren. Dann bekomme ich eher eine Vorstellung davon, was los sein könnte."

Der Mann nickte lächelnd und legte die Schlüssel in Kurts Hand, wobei seine Fingerspitzen ihn sanft berührten, als er sie wieder wegzog. Kurt hätte am liebsten die Augen verdreht, weil ihm bei der Berührung eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief. _Reiß dich zusammen, Kurt – so umwerfend gut sieht er jetzt auch wieder nicht aus... ich meine, also gut, tut er doch... aber trotzdem._

Kurt stieg auf der Fahrerseite des tadellos gepflegten Audi ein und der Mann – Kurt sollte wirklich nach seinem Namen fragen – schnallte sich auf der Beifahrerseite an. Der Motor brauchte mehrere Anläufe, bis er ansprang, und der Mann runzelte besorgt die Stirn und streichelte tatsächlich das Armaturenbrett, während er flüsterte: "Du schaffst das, Baby."

_Wow_ , wieso ließ das Wort 'Baby' aus dem Mund dieses Mannes, Kurts Magen einen Salto schlagen? Und wieso nur, war er so verdammt niedlich? _Er redete mit seinem Auto!_ Das sollte eigentlich kindisch wirken, aber stattdessen war es liebenswert.

Sobald der Motor startete, kam _plärrend_ laute Musik aus den Lautsprechern.

"Oh Gott! Tut mir so leid. Mein Bruder sagt immer zu mir, ich werde noch eines Tages schwerhörig werden, weil ich so laut Musik höre." Das Gesicht des Mannes war feuerrot angelaufen, als er schnell das Lied leiser drehte, das Kurt sofort als Lady Gaga Song identifizierte. Der Mann schüttelte für einen Augenblick verlegen den Kopf und Kurt versuchte schon wieder, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, als er rückwärts aus dem Werkstatthof herausfuhr.

"Ich, ähm, ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, dass Sie mir während ihrer Mittagspause behilflich sind..." der Mann beugte sich leicht nach vorn und schaute Kurt an, "Jenny? Vielen Dank, Jenny."

Kurt fuhr die Straße herunter und schaffte nicht mehr als 25 Stundenkilometer – irgendetwas stimmte wirklich nicht mit dem Wagen – aber er war etwas abgelenkt von der Tatsache, dass dieser Fremde gerade beschlossen hatte, ihn bei einem Namen zu nennen, der – na ja, eigentlich ein Frauenname war.

"Jenny?", fragte Kurt und wandte für einen Moment den Blick von der Straße ab. "Was wollen Sie damit sagen?" Kurt war sein gesamtes Leben lang mit 'Mädchennamen' gerufen worden, um ihn zu beleidigen. Er verstand zwar nicht, warum das eine Beleidigung sein sollte, aber die Absicht, die dahinter steckte, ging ihm gegen den Strich. Besonders jetzt, wo er doch nichts als nett zu diesem Mann gewesen war und eben noch hatte er hier gesessen und darüber nachgedacht, wie süß er war – aber nein, er entschied sich lieber, unhöflich zu sein –

"Der Name... auf dem Overall? Da steht Jenny." erklärte der Mann. "Ich weiß, dass das eigentlich ein weiblicher Name ist, aber ich wollte nichts unterstellen."

Kurt blickte an seinem Overall hinab. Er trug – Jennys Overall.

Die Arbeitskleidung, die er vor Jahren getragen hatte, als er noch in Lima gelebt hatte, passte ihm nicht mehr. Er hatte jetzt breitere Schultern und kräftigere Arme. Obwohl er ein paar neue Overalls bestellt hatte; bis sie eintrafen borgte er sich ein paar von dem einzigen Menschen in der Werkstatt, deren Größe ihm einigermaßen passte – Jenny. Kurt hatte es ganz vergessen.

"Oh Gott", stöhnte er. "Ja, nein, der ist ausgeborgt." Er nutzte den kurzen Moment, als er an einem Stoppschild anhalten musste, drehte sich zu dem Mann um und streckte ihm die Hand hin. "Kurt Hummel von _Hummel Auto_ _reparatur_."

Als der Mann Kurts Hand ergriff, lächelte er wieder und seine langen Wimpern waren unübersehbar, als er mit geröteten Wangen den Blick senkte. "Das tut mir leid, ich..." Er blickte langsam wieder hoch mit haselnussbraunen Augen, die Kurt unter seinem Kragen ganz warm werden ließen und seine Eingeweide fühlten sich plötzlich an wie Pudding. "Ich bin Blaine - Blaine Anderson."

Kurt befeuchtete seine Lippen und hielt die Hand des Mannes... Blaines Hand weiterhin fest. Blaine zog sie nicht zurück. Sie starrten einander beide lächelnd an. Die kaum hörbare Melodie von Lady Gagas _"Speechless"_ hing in der Luft. Blaine errötete. Kurt öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen.

Und der Motor erstarb.

Kurt brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, warum es plötzlich so still geworden war. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er gedacht, die Zeit wäre stehengeblieben... aber das war lächerlich. Er ließ Blaines Hand los und sah auf die Tachonadel, die auf 0 stand. "Ja, irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dem Wagen."

Blaine lachte und Kurts Blick schoss wieder nach oben, weil es so innig und süß klang. "Ich meine. Ich glaube, ich weiß, was das Problem ist", erklärte Kurt, als er den Motor wieder startete und zurück zur Werkstatt fuhr, dankbar dafür, dass er so langsam fahren musste, denn er wollte nicht, dass diese Fahrt schon zu Ende wäre. Er wollte Blaine nicht einfach seine Prognose mitteilen und ihn wegschicken und er überlegte verzweifelt, wie er seine Zeit mit ihm ausdehnen könnte.

Kurt fuhr in die Werkstatt hinein und stellte den Motor ab, dann sprang er mit einem, wie er hoffte, graziösen Hüpfer aus dem Wagen. "Ich glaube, es liegt nur an einem Sensor. Manchmal denken diese Sensoren, mit dem Auto würde etwas nicht stimmen und deshalb lassen sie es nicht fahren. Ich werde es ans Diagnosegerät anschließen, um sicherzugehen, aber wenn es das ist, was ich glaube, dann wird es eine schnelle und günstige Reparatur. Ich muss nur das Teil bestellen."

"Also nichts mit dem Benzin... oder, keine Ahnung, dem Getriebe?", fragte Blaine und rieb sich mit einem schüchternen Grinsen über den Nacken.

_Oh mein Gott,_ wehe, Blaine war nicht schwul, denn wenn er es nicht war, dann würde es Kurt das Herz brechen. Nicht, dass _Lady Gaga_ und _Rodgers und Hammerstein_ ein sicherer Beweis für jemandes Sexualität waren, aber Kurt hoffte inständig. "Nein, nichts so Gravierendes", grinste er.

Blaine schaute zu, wie Kurt ein Diagnosegerät an den Wagen anschloss, stellte unentwegt Fragen und lobte seinen Sachverstand. Kurt liebte es. Üblicherweise fand er es nervtötend, wenn ihm jemand bei der Arbeit über die Schulter sah, aber Blaine war so... so... aufrichtig mit seinem Lob und so wissbegierig und so... na ja, _verdammt gutaussehend_ , dass Kurt gegen seine Gesellschaft nichts einzuwenden hatte.

"Ja, es ist nur ein Sensor", sagt Kurt, stöpselte das Gerät ab und hatte Mühe, Blaine nicht in seine atemberaubend schönen Augen zu starren.

Wann war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass er sich zu jemandem so schnell und intensiv hingezogen gefühlt hatte? Kurt konnte sich nicht erinnern. Und Blaine schien immer attraktiver zu werden, je länger er hier war, denn er war ein Gentleman und freundlich und hörte offenbar nie auf zu lächeln.

"Ich schaue mal nach, wie lange es dauern wird, das benötigte Teil zu bestellen und dann kann ich anrufen... oder du kannst, ähm, warten?", sagte Kurt und kicherte leise vor Nervosität. "Komm doch mit in mein Büro, während ich nachschaue?" _Und wieso klang das gerade wie ein unmoralisches Angebot!?_ Kurt wollte schließlich nur mehr Zeit mit Blaine verbringen, und ihm nicht etwa einen Blowjob geben... und okay! Jetzt war höchste Zeit, diesen Gedanken im Keim zu ersticken.

"Das klingt großartig!", strahlte Blaine, der Kurts schmutzige Gedanken offensichtlich nicht mitbekommen hatte, die der zu verdrängen versuchte. "Ich muss mir sowieso ein Taxi rufen, damit ich nachhause komme. Ich habe Zeit!"

Das war ein gutes Zeichen, denn entweder hatte Blaine eine seltsame Leidenschaft für Autowerkstätten, oder er war genauso wenig bereit dazu, diese... was immer es auch war... diese Sache enden zu lassen.

Kurt räumte seinen halb gegessenen Salat vom Schreibtisch und zog einen Stuhl für Blaine heran. Der setzte sich und errötete hübsch, als sein Magen knurrte.

"Hattest du schon was zum Mittagessen?", fragte Kurt und als Blaine den Kopf schüttelte, ging Kurt zu dem kleinen Kühlschrank hinüber. "Ich habe noch etwas Hühnchen-Cranberry-Spinatsalat." Er nahm eine Tupperdose heraus. "Falls du etwas willst? Ich habe heute Morgen sowieso viel zu viel gemacht." _Was machte er da nur? Wer bot einem Menschen, den er gerade erst kennengelernt hatte, ein selbst gemachtes Mittagessen an? Das war unheimlich!_

"Ich habe dich nicht wirklich mitten beim Essen gestört, oder doch? Das tut mir so leid –"

"Das ist wirklich kein Grund, sich zu entschuldigen", unterbrach ihn Kurt.

Blaine klimperte mit den Wimpern und Kurt wusste nicht, ob er das mit Absicht machte oder nicht, aber es verfehlte nicht seine Wirkung – Kurts Herz begann bei dem Anblick laut zu pochen.

"In dem Fall hätte ich gern etwas Salat."

Kurt nahm eine Schüssel und eine Gabel aus dem Schrank und forderte Blaine auf, sich selbst zu bedienen, bevor er sich neben ihm an den Schreibtisch setzte. "Dann werden wir jetzt mal dieses Teil für dich suchen, Blaine." Kurt musste den Kopf senken, damit Blaine nicht sah, wie ihm die Hitze zu Kopf stieg – Blaines Name fühlte sich so richtig an auf Kurts Zunge. Er liebte es, ihn auszusprechen. Er wollte ihn noch einmal aussprechen. Ihn austesten. Laut rufen und leise flüstern.

Während er die Artikelnummer des Sensors heraussuchte, warf er Blaine verstohlene Blicke zu und überlegte angestrengt, wie er eine richtige Unterhaltung mit ihm beginnen sollte.

"Dieser Salat schmeckt köstlich", sagte Blaine. "Ihr strengt euch hier wirklich an mit eurem Kundenservice."

Kurt lächelte ihn an. "Betrachte es als Bezahlung für das Ständchen von vorhin", antwortete Kurt. "Du hast eine tolle Stimme, ich würde gern mal ein Duett mit dir singen." Kaum hatte er diese Worte gesagt, hätte er sie am liebsten wieder zurückgenommen. _Na großartig, Kurt. Wirklich großartig, du machst langsam Rachel Berry Konkurrenz, in punkto Peinlichkeit._

"Vielen Dank", sagte Blaine lachend und schien nicht im Geringsten irritiert von Kurts Dreistigkeit. "Ich habe in der Schule gesungen."

"HighSchool?"

"Und am College."

"Aber jetzt nicht mehr?"

Blaine zuckte die Schultern. "Nur als Hobby. Karaoke mit Freunden, manchmal zuhause an meinem Klavier und, na ja, ziemlich laut beim Autofahren", er zwinkerte Kurt zu. "Unter Dusche und so weiter."

Kurt nickte und versuchte sehr, sehr angestrengt, sich Blaine nicht singend unter der Dusche vorzustellen. "Ich habe auch in der HighSchool und am College gesungen. Tatsächlich habe ich meinen Abschluss im Fach Musiktheater gemacht", sagte Kurt stolz.

Blaine riss die Augen auf und schaute sich unbewusst in dem kleinen Büro um, in dem sie saßen. "Vom Musiktheater zum... Automechaniker?"

"Ach, das ist nur übergangsweise."

"Aber klar, natürlich", sagte Blaine mit gespieltem Ernst und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. "Deshalb trägt diese Werkstatt auch deinen Namen." Blaines Blick tanzte neckend hin und her.

Kurt ertappte sich dabei, wie Blaines offenkundiges Missverständnis ihm ein breites Grinsen entlockte – und... flirtete er etwa? Er schien ein wenig zu flirten. Entweder das, oder alles was Blaine machte und sagte, war einfach so verdammt charmant, dass Kurt es falsch interpretierte. "Es ist die Werkstatt meines Vaters", erklärte Kurt. "Ich helfe hier nur den Sommer über aus."

"Ach, dann bist du also mit all dem hier aufgewachsen?"

"Genau. Mein Vater hat mir alles beigebracht."

"Mein Vater hat auch einmal versucht, mir etwas über Autos beizubringen." Blaines unablässiges Lächeln erstarb, aber nur für einen winzigen Augenblick. "Wie du wahrscheinlich schon bemerkt hast, ist nicht wirklich viel hängengeblieben. Wo ist dein Vater heute? Hat er sich einen Tag freigenommen?"

"Ähm... Genau deswegen bin ich eigentlich hier. Er... er hatte letzten Monat einen Herzinfarkt. Den zweiten in zehn Jahren. Ich springe für ihn ein."

"Oh Gott, Kurt." Blaine stellte seinen Salat hin und das neckende Lächeln war wie von seinem Gesicht gewischt, als er Kurts Hand auf dem Schreibtisch mit seiner bedeckte. "Gott, es tut mir so leid, das zu hören. Ich hätte nicht so neugierig sein sollen."

Kurt blickte auf ihre Hände hinunter; Blaines Hand war warm und weich mit rauen Fingerspitzen und die tröstliche Berührung ließ Kurts Herz so laut pochen, dass er schon befürchtete, es würde ihn verraten.

"Ich..." Er blickte wieder zu Blaine hoch. "Meinem Vater geht es wieder gut. Er erholt sich sogar wirklich schnell. Der Arzt sagt, er arbeitet zu viel und er braucht eine Auszeit, weshalb Carole, meine wunderbare Stiefmutter, ihn zu einem ausgedehnten Sommerurlaub überredet hat. Ich wusste aber, dass er sich genauso verrückt machen würde, wenn er die Werkstatt einfach irgend jemandem überlässt." Kurt zuckte die Schultern. "Deshalb bin ich hier."

"Das ist... großartig." Blaines Augen schienen sich beinahe zu verschleiern und er sagte mit ernster Stimme: "Du bist ein großartiger Sohn, Kurt."

Kurts Herz bebte, als er Blaine seinen Namen mit so viel Bewunderung aussprechen hörte. "Nein", schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich habe einfach nur einen _wirklich_ großartigen Vater."

Blaine lächelte süß und seine kupferfarbenen Augen glitzerten, als er Kurts Hand drückte und sie dann losließ.

Es herrschte größtenteils Schweigen, während Blaine fertig aß und Kurt das benötigte Teil bestellte. Aber es war ein angenehmes Schweigen, etwas, das Kurt nicht mit vielen Menschen erlebte – er hatte immer das Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen, die Stille mit Worten ausfüllen zu müssen. Mit Blaine aber, war alles ganz leicht; es war schön. Das einzige Problem war, dass Kurt immer noch kein Weg eingefallen war, Blaine wiederzusehen. Abgesehen davon, wenn er seinen Wagen nach erfolgter Reparatur abholen würde.

Dann aber musste Blaine letztendlich doch gehen, weil Kurt kein guter Grund eingefallen war, ihn noch länger bleiben zu lassen. Er bestellte ein Taxi und Kurt sagte ihm, wann sein Wagen fertig sein würde und gerade als die anderen Angestellten vom Mittagessen zurückkamen, fuhr Blaine davon. Kurt stand mitten in der Werkstatt und starrte Blaines Wagen mit einem glückseligen Lächeln auf den Lippen an.

"Wer war denn diese Sahneschnitte, die eben weggefahren ist?", fragte Jenny und kam auf Kurt und den Wagen zu.

"Nur ein neuer Kunde."

"Aha, und deshalb wirst du rot und starrst diesen silbernen Audi an, als hätte er dir gerade Eintrittskarten versprochen für... für... ich weiß auch nicht... was ist zur Zeit eine bekannte Broadwayshow?"

_"Waitress?"_

"Ernsthaft? Das ist ein Musical?" Jenny schüttelte den Kopf. "Egal, Tatsache ist, das du ganz offensichtlich so grinst wegen diesem Typen, der gerade hier war."

Kurt kaute auf seiner Lippe. "Er ist wirklich eine Sahneschnitte, stimmt's?"

"Ja."

"Und er war so süß. Und witzig. Und er kann _singen_."

"Was? Was geht in dieser Werkstatt vor, wenn ich nicht da bin?"

"Ich mag ihn", sagte Kurt verträumt.

"Dann verabredest du dich mal besser mit ihm, wenn er sein Auto abholt, Kurt!", sagte Jenny lachend auf dem Weg zu dem Wagen, an dem sie gerade arbeitete. "Oder ich werde es tun!"

"Du stehst auf Frauen!", rief Kurt zurück und Jenny lachte nur.

Warum nur _hatte_ Kurt sich nicht mit ihm verabredet? Hatte er sich nicht heute Morgen erst vorgenommen, nichts mehr hinauszuschieben, sondern sein Glück selbst in die Hand zu nehmen - und dann ließ er jemanden wie Blaine einfach wieder weggehen?

Während der nächsten beiden Tage, bis Blaines Wagen repariert war, dachte Kurt fast ständig an ihn. Er fing sogar wieder an, an seinem Stück weiterzuschreiben – ein neuer Charakter war aufgetaucht, einer mit lockigen Haaren und einer herrlichen Tenorstimme. Kurt rief Blaine an und das Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, als er ihm sagte, er könnte sein Auto wieder abholen. Blaine klang begeistert am Telefon, froh von ihm zu hören und Kurt konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht nur war, weil sein Auto fertig war.

Kurt war fest entschlossen: er würde es tun. Wenn Blaine käme, um seinen Wagen abzuholen, dann würde er sich mit ihm verabreden. Er würde seine Chance nicht noch einmal verstreichen lassen. Er war jetzt schon eine geraume Zeit lang Single, aber selbst davor war er nur selten jemandem begegnet, der solche Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Der in ihm den Wunsch ausgelöst hatte, über Dinge zu sprechen, über die er gewöhnlich nicht sprach. Es war nicht seine Art, einem Fremden vom Herzinfarkt seines Vaters zu erzählen. Blaine ließ seine Haut kribbeln, Blaine machte ihm klar, dass er in letzter Zeit nicht nur das Interesse an seiner Arbeit und den Vorsingen verloren hatte, sondern an Romantik. Und Kurt wollte die Romantik nicht aufgeben.

Die Worte von Blaines Lied von vor zwei Tagen kamen ihm in den Sinn. _I have found him! He's an Angel... In the arms of my love I'm flying, over mountain and meadow and glen._ Kurt war nicht so naiv, anzunehmen, dass eine Stunde mit Blaine bereits ausreichte, um sich in ihn zu verlieben, aber sie bewirkte, dass er sich _wünschte_ , sich in ihn zu verlieben. So hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Also ja, Kurt würde Blaine zum Essen einladen, oder auf einen Drink, oder Kaffee, oder _irgendwas_. Er hatte die Einzelheiten noch nicht geplant, aber es war beschlossene Sache.

Am Ende war der Tag ohne ersichtlichen Grund fürchterlich hektisch gewesen; sie hatten vier Ölwechsel gehabt, einen Katalysator ausgewechselt, zwei leere Batterien, ein defektes Abgasrückführungsventil und mehrere Abschlepp-Aufträge. Kurt war hinten in seinem Büro, um mit einem Kunden zu telefonieren und wippte nervös unter seinem Schreibtisch mit dem Fuß auf und ab. Das Geschäft lief gut, aber er hätte es gerne etwas ruhiger, bevor Blaine vorbeikam, damit er die Gelegenheit hatte, sich in Ruhe mit ihm zu unterhalten; ein Gespräch zu initiieren und sich mit ihm zu verabreden. Kurt beendete eilig das Telefonat, als er zu hören glaubte, wie jemand die Werkstatt betrat, aber als er herauskam, waren da nur seine Angestellten.

Er ging nach vorne, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, und hoffte, dass Blaine bald auftauchen würde, denn es war gerade etwas ruhiger geworden. Die Zeit war günstig... aber anstelle von Blaine sah Kurt etwas anderes, das ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlagen ließ.

"Wo ist er?", rief Kurt und rannte in die Werkstatt zurück. Seine Angestellten schauten ihn verwundert an. "Wo ist er? Der Audi A3? Der silberne, der draußen gestanden hat?"

"Oh, den habe ich gerade übergeben." Steve kam auf einem Rollwagen unter einem Auto hervorgerollt. "Der mit dem neuen Sensor? Der Typ ist gerade gegangen. Er hat nach dir gefragt, aber ich habe ihm gesagt, du wärst gerade mit einem anderen Kunden beschäftigt."

Kurt hob beide Hände auf seinen Kopf und hätte sich am liebsten die Haare gerauft. "Warum! Wie kannst du so etwas sagen!"

"Weil...", Steve stand auf und wischte sich die Hände an einem schmierigen Lappen ab. "Weil du mit einem anderen Kunden beschäftigt warst?" Ein Handtuch kam aus dem Nichts herangeschossen und traf Steve im Gesicht. Er schaute verblüfft drein.

"Kurt wollte sich mit ihm verabreden!", rief Jenny – ganz offensichtlich hatte sie das Handtuch geschleudert.

Kurt stöhnte und hielt sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf, während die gesamte Werkstatt zum Stillstand kam.

"Mann, Chef", sagte Steve und klang ehrlich reumütig. "Das wusste ich nicht! Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann wäre ich kein... wie sagt man, wenn man jemandem in die Quere kommt, der gerade jemanden anmachen will?"

"Bumsbremse", antwortete Jenny und Kurt stöhnte noch einmal.

"Chef, ich hätte dir _niemals_ die Tour vermasselt, wenn ich das gewusst hätte."

Kurt ließ die Hände sinken und fühlte sich restlos niedergeschlagen. "Nein, ist schon gut. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

"Wir haben seine Telefonnummer... warum rufst du ihn nicht einfach an?", schlug Steve vor.

"Das wäre ein vollkommen unangemessener Missbrauch der Kundendatei", sagte Kurt und wünschte sich, er könnte es einfach machen. "Ich kann jetzt schon den Kommentar auf der Bewertungsplattform sehen", Kurt wedelte mit den Händen durch die Luft, als würde er von einer imaginären Großleinwand ablesen. "Großartiger Service, aber es könnte sein, dass der Besitzer dich stalkt und dich auf deiner Privatnummer anruft, weil er mit dir ausgehen will."

" _Ich_ könnte ihn anrufen", startete Jenny einen Versuch. " Ich könnte sagen, dass wir seinen Wagen noch einmal durchchecken müssen... dass wir etwas vergessen haben?"

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und ihm sank das Herz. "Nein, das ist die Werkstatt meines Vaters und ich kann seinen guten Ruf nicht riskieren, nur weil... nur weil..." _Nur weil ich womöglich den großartigsten Mann der Welt getroffen habe und er mir knapp entwischt ist._

"Nur weil dir jemand die Tour vermasselt hat", schlug Steve vor. Ein weiteres Handtuch kam aus Jennys Richtung angeflogen und traf Steve wieder direkt ins Gesicht.

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. "Braucht ihr mich noch hier? Wenn nicht, dann werd ich noch ein paar Papiere fertig machen."

"Wir haben alles im Griff, Chef", antwortete Jenny und Kurt nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Büro.

So viel zum Thema, 'sein Glück selbst in die Hand nehmen'. Kurt hatte es noch nicht einmal geschafft, sich mit einem Typen, den er _wirklich mochte_ , zu verabreden. Der Rest des Nachmittags ging völlig an Kurt vorüber; womöglich hatte er einiges an Arbeit fertiggemacht, aber er würde es morgen noch einmal nachprüfen müssen, denn er war nicht bei der Sache.

Er rief Blaines Kundendatei im Computer auf, nahm den Hörer in die Hand und hätte ihn ein halbes Dutzend Mal beinahe angerufen, aber er hatte keine Idee, wie er es anstellen sollte, ohne vollkommen unprofessionell und gruselig rüberzukommen. Es wäre _eine_ Sache gewesen, ein Gespräch mit Blaine anzufangen, während er hier war, und einfach alles auf eine Karte zu setzen – aber die Telefonnummer zu benutzen, die Blaine der Werkstatt überlassen hatte und _nicht_ Kurt selbst, nur um sich mit ihm zu verabreden? Das ging zu weit.

An diesem Abend war Kurt der letzte in der Werkstatt. Jenny machte ihren Abschlussrundgang und lächelte ihn mitfühlend an, bevor sie ging. Kurt räumte das Büro auf und sah auf die Uhr. Er hatte an diesem Abend nichts vor, die meisten seiner Freunde, mit denen er aufgewachsen war, waren aus Lima weggezogen und nur ab und zu auf Besuch hier und um in Italien anzurufen und mit seinem Vater zu skypen, war es schon zu spät. Kurt musste einen klaren Kopf bekommen; vielleicht sollte er irgendwo essen gehen und anschließend ins Kino. _Nichts Romantisches._ Denn die Romantik war zur Zeit offenbar nicht auf Kurts Seite.

Er ging nach draußen, die Schlüssel in der Hand und achtete nicht wirklich auf seine Umgebung, als er ein Auto in den Hof einfahren sah. "Nicht jetzt", murmelte er leise. "Sehen Sie nicht, dass wir geschlossen haben?"

Kurt setzte sein Servicelächeln auf und machte sich bereit, den Kunden zu bitten, am nächsten Morgen wiederzukommen, als er das Auto wiedererkannte und sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte.

Blaine parkte seinen silbernen Audi und stieg aus. Als er Kurt erblickte, schaute er ihn verlegen an. Er hatte die Hände in den Taschen vergraben und scharrte mit den Füßen. "Ich habe dich schon wieder außerhalb der Öffnungszeiten erwischt, stimmt's?"

Kurt machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen und klappte ihn breit grinsend wieder zu, unsicher, _was_ er sagen sollte.

"Ich kann ein andermal wiederkommen", sagte Blaine und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Wagen um.

"Nein!"

Blaine wirbelte überrascht herum.

"Ist was nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Kurt schnell in dem Versuch, seine heftige Reaktion zu überspielen. "Haben wir den Wagen nicht ordentlich repariert?"

"Nein. Ich meine, doch, das habt ihr. Ihr habt großartige Arbeit geleistet." Blaine zog die Hände aus seinen Hosentaschen, in denen er immer noch den Schlüssel hielt und spielte nervös damit herum. "Ähm... ich wollte eigentlich behaupten, dass mit dem Auto was nicht stimmt, aber mir ist nichts eingefallen. Beinahe hätte ich das Öl abgelassen, aber ich wusste nicht, wie man das macht?" Blaine schaute Kurt in die Augen und ein zartes Lächeln umspielte seinen ansonsten ziemlich nervösen Gesichtsausdruck. " _Ich hätte beinahe meinen eigenen Reifen aufgeschlitzt, Kurt._ Nur um eine Ausrede zu haben, wieder herzukommen."

Kurt ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und so etwas wie Hoffnung raubte ihm den Atem. _Oh mein Gott, geschieht das gerade wirklich?_   "Warum in aller Welt solltest du so etwas machen, Blaine?"

"Ich wollte dich heute Nachmittag unbedingt antreffen, aber es war die Hölle los und du warst beschäftigt und es hätte blöd ausgesehen, wenn ich einfach nur wartend herumgestanden hätte... nicht dass es jetzt nicht auch blöd aussehen würde, aber ich... ich wollte wirklich..."

"Blaine, würdest du mit mir ausgehen?", sagte Kurt blitzschnell mit klopfendem Herzen, bevor er eine weitere Gelegenheit ungenutzt verstreichen ließ.

Blaine hielt inne und seine dichten Augenbrauen schossen nach oben, bevor er langsam zu lächeln begann bis er übers ganze Gesicht strahlte und sich um seine wunderschönen Augen herum Lachfältchen bildeten. "Mit dir ausgehen? Im Sinne von... einer Verabredung?"

Kurt hatte die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden und stand jetzt unmittelbar vor Blaine, die Hände in den Taschen, damit Blaine nicht sehen konnte, wie nervös er war. "Ich war am Boden zerstört, als ich heute Nachmittag erfahren hatte, dass ich dich verpasst habe. Ich hatte vorgehabt, dich einzuladen, seit du vor zwei Tagen hier weggegangen bist."

Blaine lachte leichtherzig und glücklich und der Klang seiner Stimme wand sich um Kurts Herz und drückte es angenehm. "Ich auch! Ich hätte dich da schon gleich fragen sollen!"

"Wirklich?" Kurt wäre vor lauter Freude am liebsten auf und ab gehüpft. Er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden zu bleiben.

_"Wirklich."_

"Also, dann", Kurt kam noch ein paar Zentimeter näher und konnte vor lauter Aufregung kaum richtig atmen. "Ist das ein _Ja?_ "

"Ja, Kurt Hummel von _Hummel Autoreparatur_. Ich würde _wirklich_ gern mit dir ausgehen."

Ein lautes Lachen platzte aus Kurt hervor und er schlug sich verlegen die Hand vor den Mund, aber Blaine kicherte nur, als wäre Kurt der liebenswerteste Mensch auf der Welt. "Hast du jetzt Zeit? Ich schulde dir ein Essen, nachdem du letztens für mein Mittagessen gesorgt hast."

"Ja! Ich habe Zeit." Kurt kribbelte der Bauch. "Und ich würde liebend gern mit dir essen gehen, aber..."

Blaines Lächeln erstarb.

"Aber können wir erst bei mir zuhause vorbeifahren? Ich bin zur Arbeit gelaufen, das Haus meines Vaters ist gleich um die Ecke; ich würde mich wirklich gern umziehen. Ich verspreche, dass ich bessere Kleidung besitze als diese Overalls?"

Blaine schüttelte nur den Kopf und strahlte vor Glück. "Du siehst süß aus in deinem Overall", sagte er neckend, "aber natürlich können wir kurz anhalten, damit du dich umziehen kannst." Er öffnete die Beifahrertür, um Kurt einsteigen zu lassen, bevor er auf der anderen Seite einstieg.

"Du hättest nicht wirklich deinen eigenen Reifen aufgeschlitzt, oder doch?", fragte Kurt, als sie den Parkplatz verließen.

"Ja. Ich meine, ich hätte es fast gemacht. Ich hatte eine ganze Reihe an Reparaturen geplant, damit ich dich immer wieder sehen könnte, falls ich kalte Füße bekommen und dich doch nicht gefragt hätte."

Kurts taten die Backen weh vor lauter Grinsen. "Eigentlich habe ich _dich_ gefragt."

"Na ja", Blaine schaute ihn spitzbübisch an. "Ich nehme mal an, das bedeutet, dass ich derjenige sein werde, der unsere zweite Verabredung klarmacht."

Kurt fühlte sich von Kopf bis Fuß wunderbar warm. Manchmal suchte man sein Glück und manchmal kam es einfach in deine Werkstatt gelaufen und sang Musicalmelodien vor sich hin. Wie auch immer, Lima schien plötzlich gar nicht mehr wie eine Sackgasse in Kurts Leben zu sein.

 

**~***~**

 


End file.
